Imaginary Love
by fighter419
Summary: Bella & Edward think each other are both imaginary as their friends have been trying to set them up for the past year. Then finally they meet during spring break. AH. Cannon pairings. One-shot.


****

This is just a little idea that I got and decided to put it down. I hope you all enjoy it. It's just a small...okay it's no that small...one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

"C'mon you have to come tonight! What's the point of being here in Miami for spring break if you aren't going to come enjoy the night life?" Alice whined.

"Yeah, Bella, who knows, you may even meet Mr. Perfect," Rose persuaded.

"First off, I don't feel like having a guy who likes to do nothing but party as a boyfriend. And secondly please don't tell me that you're going to tell me Edward is coming with Emmett and Jasper."

"Okay, we won't then," Alice said going back to the bathroom to do her make-up.

"Ugh, when are you guys going to give up?" I complained.

"Not until you two are together," Rose answered. "And don't even say, 'It's not going to happen because he's not even real'," she added.

But it was true he probably wasn't real and this was some sick, stupid joke that the four of them came up with when they were drunk last year.

Edward is supposedly this amazingly gorgeous guy that's friends with Emmett and Jasper, Rose and Alice's boyfriends. I've never met him, but somehow they both have a million times. Since they met him they swore that Edward and I were destined to be together. I'll be honest, he sounded pretty amazing looking, but at the same time way too good to be true. He was pretty well off and he was studying to become a doctor and minoring in music. Who does that? Studies to become a doctor and adds a minor along with that? And of all things music. I'm not sure what kind of doctor he was planning to be but how would being a doctor and music go together?

You're probably wondering why we never met. For the past year everyone has been trying to set us up. It's actually more like Rose and Alice but Emmett and Jasper will do anything they ask. But for some reason whenever we're to meet and "fall madly in love," as Alice says, he cancels or can't show up. Most of the time it's some excuse about interning at the hospital and something came up. Granted a couple times I had to cancel on him because of being in pain from my own clumsiness or I just had too much studying to do that night. But either way, it's been a year of canceled blind dates and I've never met him, not even when I was walking around campus.

"Bella, please come," Alice continued to beg me. "Besides Edward isn't coming down for a couple days. So you won't have to worry about seeing him with Emmett and Jasper tonight."

"Explain to me again why we had to leave early?" Our spring break really didn't start until this Saturday and it was Wensday. They somehow convinced me to take my exams early and come down here with them.

"So that we would have more time to party," Rose answered doing a little dance which made me laugh, "and also in hopes that it would give you enough time to loosen up and enjoy the nightlife for once instead of staying at home reading _Wuthering Heights_ once again."

She was right I would rather stay home and read a classic book than get drunk and suck face with some random guy.

"And besides, someone has to make sure Alice doesn't have too much alcohol and ruin another one of her dresses."

That was a great night. Last year there was a hug party on our floor for the beginning of the year. We had people coming in and out of our dorm like they were to everyone else's on that floor. Alice was pretty drunk; I would venture to say that she was smashed. Unfortunately Jasper was gone for the weekend and I was too busy making sure the puckers stayed away from our dorm. Alice started to talk to these guys who told her that she would make one hot pixie or fairy, and how for the Halloween party she should dress up as a sexy Tinker Bell. So being as drunk as she was she told them that that she should make her outfit right now.

So Alice stumbled her way to her closet and found a green dress. But sadly it wasn't any green dress it was her very expensive green dress that her dad got her when he went to Paris. And since it wasn't short like Tinker Bell's skirt she took some scissors to it and cut it. Even though it was sad about the dress, she did an amazing job which is probably why she's going into fashion design. But anyways she came back out and pranced around saying that she was Tinker Bell the rest of the night. Needless to say in the morning she want very happy when she woke up and realized what she did. She spent that morning crying over her dress causing her headache to get worse and then she cried about her headache. It was a horrible cycle in which Rose and I had to hear.

"Oh like you have room to talk," Alice shot back at Rose. "I remember a certain someone that in one night probably kissed half the guys in our school."

Another great night. There was a huge party at a local club and so they all dragged me there as well. This time we made sure Jasper was there to look out for Alice, as we all were going to be keeping an eye on her. Then Jasper started to get sick from some crap restaurant him and some buddies went to for lunch. So Emmett took him to the bathroom to make sure he was okay as Alice and I went to the bar to get a drink.

As we were sitting there we started to see a line of guys start to form at the opposite end of the club. We were both curious so we went over to see what the heck they were all waiting for. The sight we saw made us both start laughing.

At the end of the line there was Rose sitting at the end of a booth making out with some guy and then pushed him back saying well more like a slurred mumble, "Nope, you're not him either." So Alice and I went over to see what she was doing. She told us that she didn't know where Emmett was so she was trying to find him by kissing different guy. She would know which one is Emmett. After telling us her drunken logic we broke the line of guys up, some who already had kissed her but wanted to kiss her even more. Thankfully Emmett and Jasper came back a bit later and she walked, more like stumbled, over to him and started making out with him. When they finally came up for air she slurred and mumbled, "Yup, you're the one," and tapped the tip of his nose.

"Okay, maybe I should go to watch the both of you," I said between laughs. "Since we're on spring break I'll probably have to make sure Alice doesn't play dress up again and Rose doesn't lose Emmett."

"I actually can't wait till our sweet, innocent little Bella here gets drunk," Rose said.

"I know what you mean. The sweet, innocent ones are always the most entertaining," Alice agreed.

"You guys act like I've never done anything crazy. Granted, I'm not as confident as you two, but that doesn't mean that I haven't done anything crazy," I defended myself knowing that they were right.

"Really? Like what?" Rose challenged.

Crap.

"Fine, I don't do that many crazy things or get drunk whenever I'm able to but I still have fun."

"Whatever you say. But you don't know what you're missing," Rose shrugged.

"So are you coming with you voluntarily or do we have to drag you to the club tonight?" Alice asked.

"I'll go." Alice let out a small squeal which I knew what it meant. She was going to do Bella Barbie. "But," I continued cutting off her squeals, "as long as you don't go overboard."

"Promise," she squealed. "Now go take a shower while I get your outfit ready," she said shoving me into the bathroom.

**(EPOV)**

"Dude, I'm so glad that you were able to make it down early with us. This spring break is going to be awesome!" Emmett boomed as we got into our hotel room.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been the same without you Edward," Jasper agreed.

"Well you both seemed pretty bummed that I couldn't come down early so I just switched my schedule. Besides what is that about? I can understand you guys missing being able to hang out with me more since I've been volunteering at the hospital more, but you both seemed pretty disappointed."

"Well, because Rose and Alice really wanted you to come down early with us," Jasper admitted.

"And why would that--oh no. You guys aren't still trying to hook me up with Becka or whatever her name is," I sighed.

"Her name is Bella," Emmett spat like I offended him. He acted like she was his little sister sometimes. "And yeah, it is her. But you have to meet her sometime. Besides you'll love her."

"And how are you all so sure?"

"You like brunettes right?"

"Yeah."

"And brown eyes?"

"Yeah."

"And girls that are smart and that love classic songs and books and what not. As you said, 'A girl that you can hold an intelligent conversation with, instead of one that just wants to get in your pants'?"

"Duh."

"Well then you'll love her," Emmett repeated.

"I still think that-"

"She's made up and this is some sick joke we all agreed to," Jasper finished. "Yeah, we know. Both of you say that all the time. I still don't know why you would think we would mess with your guys' emotions."

"Because Jazz, somehow you're always able to calm that pixie and make everyone feel calm when they get worked up. So if it's anyone I fear toying with my emotions it's you." He just laughed.

"Whatever, dude. But just trust us. We're not, or have we ever lied to you about her," Emmett said.

I just scoffed.

See Bella is this girl that's Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends' best friend. They all swear that we would be perfect for each other. They told me she's sweet, loving, caring, smart and beautiful. Also, that she had long beautiful mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes, and that she had a small petite frame. I'll be honest she sounded perfect enough and exactly like the girl that I have dreamed of since I could remember, but somehow it was too good to be true. Bella is supposedly an English major. They told me she's shy and loves to read. And that like me, she also loved classics such as Debussy and also other classic authors. Again she sounded perfect every time they told me about her but sometimes I felt they just figured out the prefect girl for me just for me to fall for her without even meeting her and then when I admit it I'll get a loud "Got ya!" yelled in my face.

In the past year they have tried to set us up on numerous blind dates so that we could finally meet, fell in love and I can "finally get some," as Emmett put it. But it's hard to meet someone when they cancel the only times I'm able to go. With me studying to become a doctor I started volunteering at the hospital hoping that would help me get hired there quicker once I get done with school. And I'll be honest I have canceled quite a bit of dates because of my crazy schedule and the unpredictability of the hospital. But on her side, if she's even real, whenever I was able to go she canceled claiming that she fell or hit something and couldn't make it. This is where I didn't believe them. 99% of the time she canceled was due to her clumsiness. Who in the world could be that clumsy and cause themselves that much pain?

"Edward, you in for going to a club tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to drag your drunken asses out of the club."

"Hopefully not. I would hope that my drunken ass is coming back here or going to Rose's hotel room," Emmett smiled and both Jasper and I knew exactly what he was thinking about. We just rolled our eyes at him. "Hey don't act like you don't want the same thing Jazz. And Edward, man, you never know Bella might actually let loose tonight and maybe you can get some as well. Mostly, considering I don't think I've ever heard you talk about getting any."

"That's exactly what I want. To sleep with a drunken girl who will probably puke when we get back to the room and then pass out. Sounds like so much fun. And besides I don't kiss and tell Emmett. Not all of us are as open as you."

"So you have gotten some?" he asked eager to know. He has this thought that I've never got laid. Which is true, but in my defense I've never met that girl that makes everything in your life better just by being with her. I've dated, but I've never found love or anything close.

"Again, why does it matter to you?" I growled at him. It seemed like he started to ask me on a daily basis.

"Never mind, that answer just confirmed by thoughts."

I was about to say something but then Jasper stepped in feeling my annoyance.

"Anyways, Edward you in?"

"Yeah, and maybe I'll meet the imaginary Bella Swan."

"Good, let's get ready. We can grab a quick dinner then head to the club. That should hopefully give the girls enough time," Jasper suggested. Emmett and I just nodded in agreement.

**(BPOV)**

Finally after two hours of Bella Barbie I was finally done. My hair was let down with soft curls. Alice put me in skinny jeans, a metallic blue strapless top that had a silver strap under my bust and then became looser at my waist going down a bit past my hips and blue wedges. Rose gave me the smoky eye look. Even though I hated being Bella Barbie I had to admit, the finished product always amazed me.

"Say it, you know you love it," Alice said standing behind me on my left as I looked in the mirror.

"I have to say Bella, you look hot. Edward doesn't know what he's missing by not coming down early," Rose said standing my other side.

I still wondered why they bothered trying to convince me I was beautiful or hot. I know I wasn't ugly but not beautiful. And certainly in comparison to my two best friends. Alice had on a silver top that had scrunched straps and the top matched that as well. It also had a small silver ribbon under the bust that tied in the back. After the ribbon it became a smooth satin that went down to her hips. She also had on some dark skinny jeans with silver stilettos. I have no idea how her and Rose wore those. As usual she had her hair spiked up in all different directions making her look even more like a pixie.

On my other side I looked at Rose, who could be a supermodel if she wanted to. She had on a deep red halter top that hugged her curves perfectly and showed her beautiful back. Honestly, everything about her was beautiful; no wonder most the male population that has met her loathes Emmett. She had on black skinny jeans with peep toe heels that matched her top. Her golden hair flowed down her back in soft waves.

"I don't know how you can say that when I have both of you standing right here beside me," I said motioning to them.

"Bella, when will you ever learn, you're just as beautiful as Rose and I," Alice said running her small hands through my hair.

"Never."

"Bella you really need to get more confidence," Rose chided. She hated when I argued with them about my beauty.

"I have confidence. I'm confident that I'm decent looking, but not beautiful, hot, gorgeous or anything else you guys call me. Mostly with you guys in comparison, I'm plain."

"Well maybe if you wore better clothes than just jeans and t-shirts, that don't show off your amazing body, you would think of yourself more than just plain," Alice argued. She hated how I dressed. We argued at least a couple times a week about my outfit choices.

"No, Alice, it's called not everyone has to dress in designer clothes. And besides, even when I dress in clothes like I'm in now, I still feel plain."

"Okay, whatever, Miss. Plain Jane. We should get going. The guys are probably already waiting for us," Rose said looking at the clock. Alice and I both agreed and headed out the door down the elevator and went to grab a taxi.

After a small drive we pulled up to the club named Twilight. It was named that because it's supposedly opens during civil dusk and closes at civil dawn. The times when it's considered twilight. When we pulled up I saw a long line forming at the door. As we got out I just looked at Rose and knew that we wouldn't have to wait.

Rose strutted up to the bouncer with Alice following suit behind. Me being horrible at regular walking decided strutting might not be the best thing. Last time I tried I twisted my ankle, because Alice insisted I had to practice and wearing stilettos would help. Needless to say, they didn't. So I just walked behind following Rose and Alice in as they smiled seductively at the bouncer and winked as he let them pass. Luckily, he was too focused on watching Rose's ass that I didn't have to do that.

Once inside I caught up to them and we headed over to a booth to the side of the dance floor. When a waiter came around they both ordered a Miami Vice and I just got water knowing that between the five of us one of us had to stay sober.

"C'mon Bella. Let loose for once. It's not going to kill you," Rose kept trying to get me drunk.

"No, someone has to stay sober to make sure none of you do something stupid. And since none of you seem to _ever_ take that roll then I have to. Besides you know I'm not a big drinker."

"That doesn't mean you can't have some fun Bella. It's not like you're gonna go all _Girls Gone Wild_ on us. We just want you to let lose. Midterms are done and you got straight A's just like always, so I think that you should celebrate," Alice said trying to convince me as well.

"If I do will it take to get me off my back?" I just wanted them to drop it and let me enjoy my break how I wanted to. They nodded and then looked at each other. I could tell they were trying to agree on what kind of alcohol would get me drunk the quickest and how many drinks I should have. Then after a bit of silent debating they both nodded and looked at me with smiles that I never want to see again. I almost had the urge to get up and make a b-line for the door. But before I could the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Can we also have two Tropical Passion shots and one set of 3 strikes you're out?" Rose asked.

"Sure can. Be right back," the waitress answered.

"What the hell did you just order me?"

"You'll find out," Rose replied still smiling that evil smile. Alice just sat back in the booth smiling her little evil pixie smile. Right now I hated both of them.

"Here you go ladies, enjoy," the waitress came back with our shots in no time. She must have known their evil little plan.

"You don't expect me to drink all of these do you?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. I could understand they wanted me to loosen up. But drowning five shots would make me probably puke and then pass out in an instant.

"Nope, these two are ours," Alice took the two Tropical Passion shots and handed one to Rose.

"You're seriously going to make me do three shots?"

"Yup, either now or some other time. After this we promise to not ask you to get drunk again on the trip."

"Promise?" I looked back and forth from both of them.

"Promise," they both replied.

I just took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Oh, and you're supposed to do them one after another. So none of this drink one every hour. You drink them all right now," Rose informed me.

"Great," I replied stretching out the word. "Carpe diem," I sighed. I took the first shot in my hand. I looked up and saw Rose and Alice waiting for me to knock them back. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes knocking the first back. I felt the liquid burn as it went down and I soon felt my face scrunch at the feeling and taste. Soon I heard the laugh of Alice and Rose.

"Next one, like I said you have to do them quick," Rose reminded me.

So I quickly did the same with the second and it took me a bit longer to get to the third one. But not wanting Alice and Rose shove it down my throat helped me to get it down faster.

"That's our girl," Rose proudly said once I got the last one down.

"I can't believe she actually did it," Alice sounded a bit amazed. Heck, I was too. I didn't think I could do three shots in a row. But again the fear of Alice and Rose shoving them down my throat helped a little.

"Remember your promises, no more bothering me about alcohol for the rest of the trip," I said pointing a finger at each of them trying hard to not let myself slur my words. I could tell the alcohol starting to take effect, due to my low tolerance.

"No problem here. But now I say we go dance," Rose suggested as she pulled Alice and I out of the booth and lead the way to the dance floor.

**(EPOV)**

We arrived at a club called Twilight. And there was already a line there. We never waited for the line when we went to clubs. When you're a guy all you have to do is walk confidently to the bouncer and with Emmett's size no one liked to bother with us. If they only knew that he was just a big teddy bear.

"Oh, I forgot to tell them that you were going to be with us," Emmett said once we were inside looking for them.

"So they shouldn't have an excuse ready for the Imaginary Bella?"

"No, they shouldn't because she came down here with them early."

"Where are they?" Jasper asked looking up and down the bar. I was actually surprised they weren't there. I knew Alice and Rose weren't exactly light drinkers and so I figured Bella wouldn't be either, that is if she existed.

"There they are," Emmett said pointing to a booth where Alice and Rose were sitting. Isn't that a shocker, no Bella, I laughed internally. We made our way through the crowded room towards the girls. I could already tell that they were a bit tipsy. They had two empty glasses on the table along with five empty shot glasses and they were both drinking another glass of whatever it is they like.

"Hey, babe," Emmett said sitting down next to Rose and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Jazzy," Alice squealed and jumped up into Jazz's arms kissing him as well.

This is when I hated absolutely hated being the fifth wheel. Mostly when they greet each other with long passionate kisses. Right now I think they should just head back to the rooms. If they weren't going to leave I might soon. I like the party scene, it's fun and all that, meeting new people and such, but the downside is I'm not a big drinker. I have a beer every once in a while, but I never really get drunk. A bit buzzed but not drunk like the rest of my friends.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Alice asked once she stopped kissing Jasper.

"I was able to switch my schedule around so here I am," I shrugged. She came over and gave me a hug. Her and Rose always seemed like the sisters I never had. "So how were the shots?" I asked motioning to the five empty glasses on the table.

"Well Rose's and mine were pretty good if I do say so myself," she answered slurring her words a bit.

"Yeah, we finally got Bella to loosen up and drink a bit," Rose chimed into the conversation as Emmett started to drink whatever she was a couple minutes ago.

"Wait, you mean the first time Edward and Bella get to meet, she's drunk," Emmett asked smiling widely.

"Yup. We got her the 3 strikes you're out," Alice smiled as Emmett's booming laughter filled the air.

"Where is she?" he asked when he was finally able to speak. Rose nodded to the dance floor. And I turned to finally see this imaginary girl. When I turned around all I saw was the back of a small girl that looked about 5'4 with long mahogany hair falling down her back. She was swaying to the music freely. When she turned around I felt my heart stop and my breathing hitch.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had on a blue top that showed off her tiny waist and made her chest look amazing. Her tight jeans made her ass look amazing from behind. She had a small smile playing at the edges of her lips as she danced slightly swaying her hips. But not in a seductive way, it was more from pure enjoyment of the music.

Unconsciously I felt my feet moving, taking me closer to this angel in the middle of the dance floor. I could feel the eyes of the others on my back watching me as I approached her. At this point I didn't care. I don't care if this was the Bella that they've been talking about or if this was some random girl in the club. As I got closer the smell of freesias and strawberries hit me. And I kept breathing the scent in like it was a drug. The closer I got to her the stronger it got.

When I was close enough I couldn't control my hands. I didn't even know her and I was placing my hands on her hips pulling her close to me as I started to move with her body. Once my skin touched her I felt a small jolt run through my body. As soon as our bodies made contact she opened her eyes, and I swear I could've died a happy man right then and there. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Not the dull cliché kind. But the kind that you were able to get lost in. The kind that you melted into just by looking into them. The kind that led straight to the soul of the person and made you want to know more and more about them. I was a man trapped by the beauty of this angel and I didn't care.

As she looked in my eyes I didn't see fear or worry like she would push me away and reject the closeness. But instead, she let the most beautiful smile I've ever seen make an appearance. After smiling at me she wrapped her arms around my neck as our bodies still moved in sync together. I couldn't help but feel the perfectness of her in my arms. I knew I had to start figuring out who this angel was or else I would explode.

"What's your name?" I whispered into her ear.

"Bella." So this was the once imaginary Bella. But even now with her in my arms it was still hard to believe she was real. "What about yours sexy?" she asked with a slur to her words.

"Edward."

"My friends are trying to set me up with a guy named Edward. But he's back at school right now. But honestly, I like you a lot better."

"Why would that be?" She peaked my curiosity instantly, I was curious to how her mind worked. It also helped that she didn't realize that I was the Edward that they've been trying to set her up with. I guess she wasn't expecting me here either, just like Rose and Alice.

"Because you're real. I think my friends are playing some cruel joke on me, but I won't give in." So it was true, we both thought the other was some cruel joke that our friends came up with.

"Well I'm glad I'm here."

"So am I," she pulled away a bit and then before I knew it she started to kiss me. Her lips were so soft even in the searing kiss she was giving me. When I was able to recover I kissed her back letting one of my hands travel up her smooth back into her soft hair. The whole time it felt like sparks were being sent into my body that made me hyperaware of her touch. She slowly braided her hands in my mess of a hair. Our lips moving in sync just as our bodies were. Then all too soon she pulled back gasping for air. I had to admit that whole time I wasn't able to think or breath. So we both stood there catching our breath as we slowly started to dance again.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom," she said walking towards the ladies room. "If you want my friends and I have a table just over there."

I watched her walk away stumbling a bit from her drunkenness. When I saw she safely made it to the bathroom I walked back to the table where our friends were talking and drinking.

"Told you you'll love her," Emmett said the moment I sat down. I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess it was a good think that we made Bella get a bit drunk or else she would've been too shy to do anything," Rose smiled.

"I know, did you see that kiss she gave him. I didn't think she had it in her," Alice said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"There's just one thing. She knows my name is Edward, but she doesn't think it's me. Since you guys didn't know I was coming down today she thinks I am still back home."

"Well are you going to tell her?" Jasper asked.

"No, I don't think we should. Because if Bella isn't as drunk as we think she could become mad at herself for almost making out with you and all that. I wouldn't see it as a big deal but to Bella it would be. So let's keep drunken Bella happy, because I don't feel like having shy self conscious Bella back just yet," Rose suggested.

"That's fine with me. Besides I'll tell her in the morning," I suggested.

**(BPOV)**

I came from the bathroom and walked, well more like drunkenly stumbled back to my table. Without thinking I just plopped down on Edward's lap and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. His lips were so soft and amazing. The things alcohol does to your confidence. As we sat there we all laughed and talked. It's weird I might have just met him but I felt completely comfortable around him. He was sweet and kind. And it was weird that it seemed like he was comfortable around the rest of my friends.

I'm actually surprised Emmett didn't do the whole big brother role and give Edward the "Hurt her, and I hurt you" speech. Even if he did I wouldn't mind. He may be big but he's just a big teddy bear. Both he and Jasper are like the brothers I never had. We were all a small family.

Edward was Adonis. He seemed perfect in every way. He had strong angular features that made him look like he was carved out of marble. When I looked at him sitting there I could see his strong chest and arms through his tight shirt. His hair was possibly the softest thing I've ever felt. It was a strange bronze color and the way it was gave him the "I just had sex" look. I could probably sit in his lap and run my hands through his hair all day. And his eyes, his eyes were an amazingly stunning piercing green. They looked perfect with his bronze hair falling in his face. His smell was amazing as well it was a sweet scent that was very addicting and enticing. Whenever I breathed him in it helped me calm and relax and made me want to be with him just so I could smell him. Lastly, his voice reminded me of smooth velvet. And when he laughed it was a musical laughter that made me think I was in love with him, but I kept telling myself it's the alcohol.

The best thing about Edward was how he made me feel. I felt completely safe and happy in his arms. And I couldn't help but notice I fit perfectly in his arms, almost like they were made for me. One think I loved was the small shock that gets sent through my body whenever he touches me. Whenever he traced small patterns on my arms or any exposed skin it left a small patch of burning skin.

After dancing, talking and occasional kissing the night away we decided to head home. Emmett and Jasper were heading back with us to our hotel room, which meant a night with my headphones on and my music cranked up.

"Come home with me. I'm sure it'll be better than hearing what they have planned for the rest of the night," Edward suggested. I knew I was drunk, but I'm not so far gone that I would go to a stranger's place.

"No, but thanks for the offer."

"Please," he asked. His piercing green eyes were boring into mine.

I looked over at Rose and Alice and they both gave me a small nod. I don't know why they trusted him so easily. It was as if they knew him from somewhere, as if I should know him, but I couldn't think right now. Then I looked at Jasper and Emmett wondering if they were going to kill him for suggesting I go home with him. They both had smiles on their faces. As I looked at all of them I gave them what I think was a confused look, but my tiredness and drunkenness made me unsure.

"Go ahead. It'll be okay," Alice said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, will you please give me the honor of coming back to my place with me?" he asked again with complete sincerity in his voice. I don't know why but for some reason I trusted him.

"Okay."

"Perfect," he replied giving me the most stunning crooked smiled I have ever seen. It made my heart speed up and my knees start to go weak. I was just thankful that he had his arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall.

We rode back to his hotel room in comfortable silence. He held onto my hand the whole way, not that I object, and traced soft circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. When we got there he helped me out of the taxi and paid for it. Normally I would argue but at this point I was too tired to protest. I think Edward noticed as he held me close to his side letting me lean most of my weight on him.

As we walked into his hotel room he led me straight to one of the three rooms. Then it hit me, the reason that he asked me to come back with him. I may be still drunk, but I don't do that, especially when I'm drunk.

"I'm sorry, but-" I said slurred and groggily

"Don't worry. I wasn't thinking about that at all. I'm just going to let you sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in one of the other rooms. Do you want something to wear to sleep or is what you have on fine?" he asked setting me down on the bed.

"No, you can sleep here I can sleep in one of the other beds," I said trying to get my very tired body to move.

"No, I'm not sure what they look like. My roommates can be a bit messy. So I'll take on of their rooms. But would you like something to sleep in."

"Sure," I sighed. I knew these clothes were perfect to go out in but not necessarily to sleep in.

"Here, you can sleep in this. Do you want some pants or shorts or whatever?" he asked handing me a shirt that had the word "Cullen" on the back. Why does that seem like it should be familiar.

"No, this should be fine. Is the bathroom just right there?" I asked pointing to a door. He nodded and I went in and took the makeup off and changed into the oversized shirt that came just below my butt.

When I came out he was changed into sleeping pants and was shirtless. That sight alone made my senses wake back up. I had a perfect view of his perfect sculpted body. I swear that this was a dream. There was no way this Adonis was really here with me. He was pulling down the covers for me. He was so sweet.

"Thanks," I said walking towards the bed. Suddenly before I knew it I tripped on air and I was waiting for the impact of the floor when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. Just as quick I was brought up and came in contact with Edward's bare chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I trip a lot. I'm probably the clumsiest person in the world."

"Well let me help you to the bed," he picked me up bridal style. I was too tired to protest. For the small moments I was in his arms I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest. He pulled back the sheets laying me down gently on the bed. When I was in bed he tucked the covers in around me. As I was slowly drifting off he lightly brushed his lips against my forehead whispering something that sounded like, "Sleep tight, love."

"Edward," I said as loud as I could. I wasn't even sure until he heard me.

"What is it?" he asked pushing the hair away from my eyes.

"Would you sleep with me tonight? I mean just sleep. I don't know why, but I love being in your arms," I admitted. I could tell the alcohol was still lingering in my system. There was no way that I would admit that sober.

"Only if that's what you want." I nodded my head. He got up and turned off the lights before getting into bed. I turned over and he was eagerly waiting for me his arms open and inviting. So I scooted over to him laying my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella." I loved the way my name sounded when he said it. I couldn't help the smile that made its way on my face.

As I drifted off to sleep I started to think about him. Mostly how he acted so comfortable around my friends. How in response they acted like they knew him already. They even told me it would be okay to go with him. Which, admittedly, I'm very glad they did, but it was still weird. I could understand them exchanging a few words before I came back from the bathroom, but not enough to become instant friends and instant and complete trust. It kept making me think. And then it hit me. Edward, Edward Cullen, is the soon to be doctor that I was supposed to meet multiple times this past year.

Somehow and for some reason everyone else knew this besides me. Now a new question was bouncing around in my mind, why didn't they tell me? As I started to think about this I was becoming too tired to be able to think. The only things I knew were that Alice was right. I think I was falling madly in love with Edward. Also, that there'll be a lot of "I told you so" tomorrow when I see them. Slowly I let sleep succumb me and I would face it and ask them in the morning why they never told me this was Edward. That night was the first of many nights that I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**(EPOV)**

I couldn't and would never complain when Bella asked me to sleep in the same bed as her. Inside I was jumping up and down, like Alice does before a shopping trip. And as she lay on my chest I just watched her as she fell asleep. She really truly was an angel. And I was not mentally kicking myself in the butt for not meeting her sooner. We could've been doing this a year ago. But I was also thankful that I finally got to meet her.

After a bit she started to breath evenly. I knew she was sleeping. Even though I was dead tired I wanted to spend as much time as I could watch her sleep. When she slept, she was my peaceful angel. As I started to close my eyes I heard her mumble something. It made me smile that she was as sleep talker.

"Edward," she said a bit louder. I felt her smile a bit. That made me smile even more. I was already in her dreams making her happy. I kissed the top of her head breathing in her intoxicating scent. "I love you," she mumbled still smiling.

"I love you, my sweet Bella," I whispered. Not too long after that I was dreaming my own dreams about Bella and I together.

* * *

**As I said before I hope you guys enojyed it. I'll be honest I've never had those shots before. I actually looked them up in stead of just making them do some normal boring shots. But a Miami Vice is pretty good...well at least the one I've had. There were probably a lot of mistakes, but that was probably becuase I just pretty much wrote it and read it over once and then published it. So sorry if they bothered anyone.**

**I found this kind of funny. When I was writing the little part when Bella argues with Rose and Alice about her beauty the song "Beautiful" by Christian Aguilera came on. I had to laugh a bit at the irony. **

**Thanks for reading and if you wanna spread the love leave me some reviews.**

**~fighter419**


End file.
